Jerry's big boy balloon adventure
by sawseboss
Summary: Jerry finds himself in a strange world with only balloons. Fan fiction about Jerry's Game


**This is for all those stupid gingers named Ian. Enjoy you idiot**.

Jerry awoke to notifications on his phone, it must have been from his very own game, Jerry's game.

Jerry had worked very hard for his game to be made, a lot of dicks had to be sucked by Jerry... So many infact he began to enjoy it. This was one of the many factors of why Jerry had divorced Beth...

Although Jerry looked depressed, he was actually far from it. Since he was able to suck as many cocks as he wanted.

He finally got up and washed the cum off his face from last night. and started up Jerry's game.

This was what Jerry had done in his free time when he wasn't looking at craigslist for people to suck off.

When his lust for cock was too much and he couldn't find anyone to feed him man meat, he would have sex with ballons from Jerry's game.

His favorite balloon was the most penis shaped one, that is actually pretty rare, but Jerry always has a closet full of those ballons.

Today seemed pretty average for Jerry, but he was about to go on an adventure of a lifetime... Jerry spent over 3 hours popping those colorful balloons while Morty and Rick shouted encouragement. Every time Jerry came across a dick shaped balloon, his cock got a little harder.

A loud bang broke the silence in Jerry's room. Jerry was curious as to who it was since he hadn't gotten any "gentleman callers."

He decided to open the door to find three balloons, in the shape of a penis when they stood next to each other.

This aroused Jerry very much, he tried to hide his erection, as he was only in his tighty whities... The ballons spoke seductively out of their smiley faces that were drawn on, "Cum with us Jerry..."

Jerry was reluctant to go with those stud balloons, as he was almost at 100,000 balloons in Jerry's Game, but he thought this was a golden oppurtunity.

Jerry went back in after telling the balloons to hold on to take care of his erection and put on his pants.

Jerry finally came back outside only to find the balloons were gone. He ran outside and found the balloons walking through a strange portal...

He sprinted to the portal, running into a family of four, which saddened Jerry for a moment, however he was to focused on those balloons.

As he ran into the portal he was transported into an entirely different universe. It seemed as though only balloons inhabited this planet, however it looked like it was Earth.

Jerry noticed all of the balloons were floating upwards toward the sky, as there was no Sun in this world. Even though there was no Sun, the planet seemed to be very bright.

Jerry looked around this strange, new planet, looking for those beefcake balloons. He eventually found them floating way up high.

Jerry had gotten very sad after realizing he lost them, until he came up with a brilliant idea! He ran towards the nearest cock balloon and sat on it, which felt amazing in his asshole.

While he sat on the balloon he started to blow air into the balloon, which made the balloon go higher faster, while also stretching his asshole, which was total bliss as Jerry only sucked cock, nothing else.

Jerry made it to the balloons, and untied them, causing them to deflate and fall towards the Earth. Jerry hopped off the balloon to chase those penis balloons. Jerry didn't care about dying from falling, he wanted those balloons now.

He slammed against the ground, which suprisingly didn't hurt, it was almost like he was in a videogame! Jerry picked up those balloons and found the nearest hotel, kicking the door open.

He needed those balloons in his ass now since they caused him to lose an orgasm earlier. He blew those balloons better than he had ever blown someone before, the balloons made loud moans of pleasure that could be heard from the sky the balloons floated towards.

The balloons grew so big the two looked like huge melons, and the last, which was penis shaped, was 20 inches long, Jerry figured that was long enough. The balloons became as bright as the outside of the motel, which caused Jerry to look away, as he was not expecting this.

The balloons stopped glowing, and Jerry turned to them, only to find one big penis balloon. The balloon said to Jerry, "hop on!" which Jerry was very happy to oblige.

Jerry was not expecting that balloon to be as hard as it was, but Jerry wanted that rainbow cock in his ass, so he rode it all night, or day, whatever time of day it was in this strange world.

The balloon started slowly, and eventually started pounding his ass at incredible speed! Jerry hadn't felt this happy since, well never, and he wanted it to go on for the rest of his life.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end (pun intended) as the balloon shouted that he wanted to cum in his creators ass. Jerry disregarded what the balloon had said and shouted back, "faster balloon please I want your seed in me!"

As the balloon came, Jerry was disapointed to find that the balloon came helium, which did feel good in his ass, but he wanted those balloon babies in him.

Jerry screamed in pleasure, as the balloon had hit his g-spot, except his scream sounded very high pitched. It was probably just the helium Jerry had thought, as he floated to the ceiling, hitting his head.

Jerry screamed for the balloon, but the he couldn't save him, as the balloon was conpletely deflated from the great sex. Jerry screamrd for literally anybody or anyballoon to save him, but it never happened.

Jerry broke through the ceiling, still screaming and in pain after smashing through the roof. He was so scared that he had feinted, awakening hours later only to find himself in space, except for some reason it looked familiar.

Jerry finally realized where he was, one of the maps in his game, the space level! Jerry noticed no balloons spawned at the bottom of the screen. He was all alone...

THE END


End file.
